


The Fall of a Hero

by Firestarawesome



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Darkside Corruption, Exile OC, Other, Revan OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestarawesome/pseuds/Firestarawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of Revan discovering her descent to the dark side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of a Hero

                        Oh god, no. Revan's fingers pressed against the faint crack in her skin, eyes wide. She knew this would happen, from her thorough studies into the dark side. Repeated dark side acts and thoughts would eventually warp the appearance of the committer of the act. She hadn't worried about it much then, when she still believed that she fought this war to protect. But apparently, the bloodlust had caught up with her. She immediately went to work checking herself for other signs of the conversion.

                        Cracks had began up her arms and winded down her sides. They were faint, but Revan knew they wouldn't stay that way. On a hunch, she leaned into the shabby mirror of the now-empty shuttle they rode into the midst of the war. Orange tendrils were seeping from her pupil, tinting the former blue of her eyes. That was one of the most obvious signs of the change, one of the hardest signs to pass off on exhaustion or just dirt. She couldn't let them see her like this- certainly couldn't let the Exile see. She'd already confronted Revan once about Revan's "casual disregard of the lives of the troops putting their lives on the line", as she'd so eloquently put it. Alesani didn't understand the art of war, of the things you had to be willing to do. It made Revan wonder why Alesani followed her into the war, if she was too afraid to put lives in risk.

                         Revan's robe was draped carefully across the seats of the shuttle and she reached for it. She buttoned the robe around her neck and it settled into place over her armour. This is what she'd do. Hide. Cover her face, and arms, and legs, and never let anyone in. She'd be safe, protected, from the judgement, the prodding of the Exile. No one would question her motives. The Revanchrists would be fanatically loyal.

                        She'd live, surrounded by darkness, in too deep to be pulled out.


End file.
